Tutorial: How to Play
WWE Legends from the past rise to confront the current day Superstars. Our WWE All Stars Primer Guide gets you ready for the fight with move tips, class info, and unlockable fighters. Here's what's inside: *The Basics: Learn about the different attacks, counters, and Signature moves *Classes: Discover the different strengths and weaknesses of each of the four wrestling classes *Story Modes: Information about the three storylines, fantasy matches, and unlockables from completing them *Xbox 360 Achievements: Boost your Gamerscore with a huge list of Achievements *PlayStation 3 Trophies: Gain new Trophies for your collection The Basics Strikes and Combos Strikes are the basic attacks that can create combos or otherwise disable the enemy. There is a quick strike that is fast and easy to Chain, along with a Strong attack that does heavy damage. While Grapplers and Acrobats will mostly be limited to around three hit strike combos, Brawlers can easily string together five attacks. Both Brawlers and Big Men can typically end their chain combos by juggling, slamming, or stunning the enemy. That isn't to say Grapplers and Acrobats shouldn't use Strikes. Instead they should use their basic two or three hit Strikes before chaining into a grapple or leap onto a turnbuckle for an aerial assault. Grappling Grapples are holds that can deal a great amount of damage, and possibly stun or ground the enemy at the end. Quick Grapples are fast and can be easily chained at the end of a combo. Strong grapples are more deadly, but their slow animation makes them hard to use unless the target is stunned or rising from a fall. Grapples can break through an enemies block, making them a good counter measure if your Strikes fail to connect. Grapples can chain their grapples together to produce upwards of five brutal smashes. Keep in mind that every grapple can be reversed if the enemy has their timing down. Turnbuckles Turnbuckles can be climbed to launch aerial assaults. Acrobats specialize in climbing the turnbuckle and can even leap onto them during a run. To defend yourself against an aerial turnbuckle attack you can either exit the ring, attack the enemy as they stand on the buckle, or even execute a well timed reversal. You can also push your enemy into the turnbuckle, stunning them and leaving the enemy open to a grand beating. Some moves, grapples and Signatures can only be used while the enemy is in this state. Blocking and Reversals Being defensive is the best means of building your Energy meter, allowing you to run and use Signature moves. There are several ways to keep you safe from enemy barrages. The first is to dodge or counter with the block/reversal button before the attack even connects with your body. You can also hold the block/reversal button to hold a block that will protect you from Strikes. If you are stuck in a Grapple you can also reversal to either escape or counter with an attack of your own. The timing of these reversals depends on each attack, so you'll need to study your enemy's attacks to know how to counter them. Aerial attacks from Turnbuckles can be countered in this manner by taping the reversal button before the attack lands. Signature moves can also be reversed, but will require a bar of Energy to attack with your own move. Running and Using the Ropes After gaining Energy you can use this stored meter to run. Running can be used to keep away from the enemy, quickly reach the turnbuckle, and use special attacks and even move into the ropes. Acrobats can spring off the ropes to launch various aerial attacks or ricochet off their foe. If your enemy is outside the ring you can even make attacks through the ropes by dashing and hitting an attack button. You can also use the Irish Whip to smack your enemy into the ropes or into a turnbuckle, allowing you to smack them on the return or hit them with a Signature move. Objects and Disqualification During some matches various objects and weapons can be found around and under the ring. They range from slow weights to fast swinging bats. These can be great for dealing heavy damage, however repeated use will result in a warning message. If you further violate this warning you will be disqualified from the match, resulting in a default victory for your enemy. However the Extreme Rules matches not only disables disqualifications, but adds a plethora of weapons to every match. Signature Moves You can use a Signature move by acquiring a full bar of Energy (indicated by a star). You can have up to three Energy bars per meter. Most Signatures come in the form of a grapple by hitting the Quick Strike and Quick Grapple or Strong Strike and Strong Grapple at once. However, each character has an additional two Signature moves that can be used under special conditions. These range from attacking a downed enemy to simply holding back on the movement stick: Off the turnbuckle Ultimate Warrior, Randy Savage, Sgt Slaughter, Mr Perfect, Jimmy Snuka, Kane, Kofi Kingston, Rey Mysterio, Shawn Michaels Off the ropes John Morrison (Yourself), Randy Orton (Near), Eddie Guerrero (Irish Whip), Hulk Hogan (Irish Whip), The Miz (Near) Running Ultimate Warrior, Randy Savage, Ricky Steamboat, Bret Hart, Sheamus, Drew McIntyre, CM Punk, Triple H, Jack Swagger, Shawn Michaels, Hulk Hogan, Steve Austin Holding back Jake the Snake, Roddy Piper, Sgt Slaughter, Mr Perfect, Jimmy Snuka, Bret Hart, Big Show, Sheamus, Drew McIntyre, Edge, Kane, Randy Orton, Undertaker, The Rock Behind opponent Roddy Piper, Andre the Giant, John Morrison, Eddie Guerrero Opponent down Randy Savage, Ricky Steamboat, John Cena, The Rock Opponent in corner Andre the Giant, Kofi Kingston, CM Punk, Jack Swagger, Undertaker, Steve Austin, The Miz Off a Quick Strike combo Shawn Michaels Finishers, Taunting and KO Finishers are a means of dealing heavy damage to the enemy. You can charge your Finisher meter by making attacks or taunting. Taunting can be done from anywhere in the ring, but can take a long time to complete. Because of this you should only taunt when your enemy is distracted or far away. If an enemy has depleted all four of their health bars a successful Finisher will KO. A Finisher must be charged and stored and then executed a second time to use the actual attack. Keep in mind that if you are attacked during this time you will lose the Finisher and will need to gain some of your meter back. Most Finishers come in the form of a Grapple, but others will instead send your character to the top of the turnbuckle for an aerial Finisher. Category:Tutorial Category:Help